


Found You In The Dark

by WuHanwoo



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Crying, Gen, Hugs, Sad Han Jisung | Han
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:35:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24042187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WuHanwoo/pseuds/WuHanwoo
Summary: Jisung was greeted by the darkness of the dorm and breaks down, and Seungmin is there for him.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 154





	Found You In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Author-nim : This is a story before they changed roommates, when Hyunjin, Jisung, and Seungmin were still roommates.

The cold winter air burned through Jisung's lungs. At was 4 past midnight, Jisung was heading back to the dorm alone, Changbin had already returned 2 hours ago, and Chan was still at the company rearranging music. Jisung sighed and slowly dragged his feet along with him. He dreaded entering the dark dorm that was awaiting his arrival. He dreaded the loneliness he felt whenever he entered his shared room with Hyunjin and Seungmin at that time of day.

Jisung stumbles to the front door and reluctantly opened the door. Creaking it open, the darkness stretched across the dorm, leaving Jisung feeling defeated. He had spent the day at the company writing lyrics, experienced a writers' block and got sent off by Chan. The hopeless feeling creeped up Jisung's mind, taking ahold of it and reminded him that he was useless. Tears ran down his face, the emotions having done their job too well.

Jisung walked into his shared room and dropped his things on the side of his and Hyunjin's bed. He then picked out black hoodie and sweatpants. He closed the wardrobe's door softly, in order to not awake the two who were already asleep. The hot shower lightly burned his cold skin, calming him down as it gave him a sense of control over his life. Now there was one other thing he wanted, a hug. He just wanted a hug...needed a hug, but everyone else was asleep and Chan wasn't coming back any sooner. Jisung sighed as he turned off the shower, stepping out and changing his clothes.

The empty hallway reminded Jisung of his own emptiness in his mind. He couldn't return to his room now. His eyes burned, tears threatening to spill again. He wanted to get out of the dorm, he couldn't stay in there. He felt suppressed, caged, confined. His heart raced faster than it would have if he was running. Jisung let his back hit the wall and slide down without resistance. His knees tucked close to his chest, his hands blocking every sound from his ears. He squeezed his eyes shut as he began to hyperventilate. His tears flowed out his eyes like never before. He just needed someone...to help him...

Out of nowhere, something warm touched Jisung's shaking hands, removing them from his ears. 

"Sungie...?" the voice of the owner to the warmth whispered kindly.

Without even looking up, Jisung dived into the mysterious person's chest, sobbing uncontrollably. The person just held Jisung in his arms, rubbing his back and patting it rhythmically. 

"It's okay now...i'm here with you..." Jisung recognized the voice, it was Seungmin's.

"M-Minnie...?"

"Yeah...it's okay, Sungie...i'll stay here with you..." Seungmin continued whispering. It calmed Jisung's nerves and he finally relaxed fully against Seungmin. Jisung's crying turned into sniffling and he felt his energy get squeezed dry. He whimpered softly and fell asleep in Seungmin's arms, then and there. Seungmin wasn't surprised, he had seen Jisung breaking down and expected the boy to give in to his fatigue sooner or later. He carefully put one arm around Jisung's back and another arm below his legs, picking the boy up. Jisung slept in the top bunk but Seungmin didn't want to risk dropping him so he let Jisung sleep with him for that night. Seungmin laid Jisung down gently on the inner side of the bed closer to the wall. 

Seungmin checked all the light switches were off before climbing into bed. He hugged Jisung close to his chest, patting him slowly. Soon, sleepiness took over Seungmin and he too fell asleep.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The sun light shone through the window and onto the duo's face. Seungmin stretched his limbs to satisfaction. His eyes laid upon Jisung who stirred from his deep sleep. 

"How was your sleep, Sungie?" Seungmin asked softly, caressing Jisung's hair.

"Better than when i was awake...without a doubt..." Jisung covered his face with his hands "Thanks...for being there..."

"Always here for you~ If you feel like that again, don't hesitate to wake me up." Seungmin smiles and Jisung hugs him close, appreciating every part of his existence.

**Author's Note:**

> Author-nim : Well ain't this a real short one


End file.
